


Holding Hands

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [11]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Holding Hands

“Dean, drinking and shooting is a very bad idea.” Nat told him as he was reloading his gun.

“And you’re an expert on bad ideas so…” He shrugged. “I’m one of them.” 

She sighed. “It is a bad idea. But I’m sorry either way.” She said honestly. “I didn’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Too, late sweetheart. It’s fine. Like I said, I’m a big boy.” He snarked. “I’ll get over it.” He didn’t want to admit how, or how bad this was eating at him.

“Dean…I can be scared too.” She said softly. “I’ve never had a serious relationship. Please look at me.” She asked, feeling more vulnerable than she was used to.

He clenched his jaw and turned to her. “Make up your mind, Nat. You in or out?” He asked. “Because I can’t wonder. My life won’t be long enough for that. Do you want me to yourself, or do you want me to go back to jumping bar to bar on hunts?” It was clear he didn’t exactly like that idea, but he knew he’d die again.

“That’s not fair to you if I only want casual. I can’t hold you back.” She said back, growing slightly mad. 

“Yeah, you said casual- just us.” He pointed at her. “So, how casual were you really meaning? Just a fuck when you pass through?” He asked, honestly not sure what she wanted from him.

She glanced down. “Yes.” She said honestly. 

His chest clenched at the same time his jaw did. “Good to know.” He went back to where his gun was and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. Downing a swig, he breathed out his nose.

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t care for you!” She half yelled. “I’m protecting us!” 

Dean slammed the bottle down. “NO, Nat.” He turned, angry. “You’re protecting you!” He snapped. “YOU.” He shook his head. “You’re so god damn hell bent on keeping to yourself, we’re all gonna die around you, and you’re going to have no one. You don’t let us get close to you, and one day, you’re gonna with you had.” 

She clenched her jaw and teared up, not knowing what to say. Hell, she knew that he was right, but to admit that would go against her instincts. “I’m sorry Dean. Look how much I’ve hurt you in just these days.” She started. 

“Ironic, isn’t it? You’re so hell bent on not doing it, that you’re doing just that.” He let out a half chuckle.

“What do you want me to do?” She asked. "What do you want from me?"

Dean sighed. "All I really wanted was you." He shrugged, going back to shoot his target.

She grimaced as he shot shell after shell, not letting her speak. Nat realized then how much more sensitive he was than he had let on. It reminded her of herself. She didn’t know what to do in that situation but she walked until she could put a hand on his back. Feeling him stiffen killed her. “I’m sorry, Dean.” She whispered once the shots stopped for a moment. “I developed feelings and I ruined it.” 

Swallowing, his gun lowered and he looked at her. “What?” He asked, not sure he heard her right.

“I got scared.” She said. “Because I developed feelings.” It was hard to her for admit, even to herself. “So, I wanted to push you away.”

He stared at her, knowing it took a lot for her. "I got scared." He sighed. “I don’t develop feelings either. And I like you. A shit ton.” He locked his lips. "I haven't even wanted to go after a waitress or bartender." He sighed. “And I do that a lot.” He put his gun down. 

“Me, too. Well not bartenders, but guys I train with. And I haven’t since we met.” She looked up at him. “At all.” She added. 

“That...that’s good.” He glanced down. “What’s this mean for ‘us’?” He didn’t want to push her into anything, because clearly, they were both scared. 

She stared at him, searching his eyes. “What do you want right this second?” 

He took a deep breath. “You. Us.” He shrugged. 

“As a couple.” She stated. It wasn’t a question, either. 

“Yeah." He grunted. “All the couple shit. Together.” He nodded, feeling a tad more confident. “My room is your room when you’re here, for starters.” Sure, they shared a bed, but she still had her own room. Which was where she actually slept every night.

“Done. And?” She asked. She did her best to keep her voice level. Bruce hulking out, she could mostly deal with. Tony drunk? Sure. Fighting a bunch of bad guys? Of course. This? This was entirely out of her wheelhouse. It was terrifying. 

“I’m a hand holder.” He stared at her. He gave her a small chuckle when she looked surprised at that. “It’s true.”

“I’ve never been the type.” She told him. “But I can try. For you.” Her hands had only ever been used to kill, that’s it.

He offered his hand at that. “So we’re going to give this a shot? No bullshit?” He wanted this all out in the air. “Let me know if there’s anything you want.” He said gently.

She placed her palm in his. “I might be bad at this. But I don’t do it on purpose.” She assured him. “Just...be patient with me? And, maybe talk to Y/N? She lectured me.” Nat made a face.

He sighed and nodded. “She’s gonna give me a black eye that I deserve.” He groaned.   
  
That made her smirk slightly. “She was threatening a bloody nose. What did you say to her? She called you a dick.” 

He winced. “Kind’ve made it seem like you guys string guys along.” He admitted. “I was a dick.” He sagged. “Said you two ‘do what you want’. She just wanted to help.”

She gave him a look. “First step then if this is to apologize to her.” She said seriously. “She’s been compared to me her whole life.”

He winced further. “My bad.” He sighed. “Come with me? She scares me.”

“Good. I’ll go with you.” She smiled. 

* * *

You knew you should go back to Wade, but you didn’t want to talk about your encounter with Dean. You had been sitting on the counter, playing with a small water filled balloon. “Can I talk to you, Y/N?” Dean asked. 

“How about you go fuck yourself?” You muttered.

“Sis…” Nat said behind him. 

“Nope. Don’t want to hear it.” You told her. "He's lucky I didn't hit him earlier." You hopped down. "Did he tell you what he said?!"

She nodded. “He did. He wants to apologize.” She explained. You'd always been the more forgiving sister, thankfully. "He admits he was a dick."

You scoffed. "Why, he horny and want to sleep with you?"

She sighed. “We talked. Feelings and all.” When explained. "Completely honest."

“Doesn’t change his asshat DNA.” You shrugged. Just because your sister forgave him, didn't mean you did.

“I’m sorry I was a dick. It wasn’t personal.” Dean tried. "I take things out on everyone. If it has been Cas, I would have snapped at him, too."

“Poor friends of yours.” You said with a snark. “How do people stay around you when you’re an ass when you’re upset?”

He set his jaw. “I don’t want to argue.” He told you. “I am trying to apologize!” 

“Apology accepted, now move on. Forgive and not forget.” You made a ’shooing’ motion. “My sister is clearly over what happened.” You hopped off the counter. “That’s all that matters.” You moved away from them. “I just want her happy.” You shrugged a shoulder as you walked out, back towards Wade, finally.

Dean sagged against the wall, knowing he messed up. Nat rubbed his shoulder. “She’ll get there. I think that she just has something on her mind right now.” She assured him. “Remember, she’s the more forgiving sister.”

“She has a harsher tone than you, too.” He sighed. “Why are younger siblings so mean?!”

Sam snorted as he passed. “We learn from the best. See you guys later!” Tony was behind him. 

Nat and Dean glanced at each other. “So…” She mused. 

He huffed and shrugged. “So yeah.” There was a slight tension in the air. “Can I take you on a date?” He asked shyly.

She hummed. “Can I tease you the whole time?” She asked, pretending to think.

“If you want one hell of a night.” He chuckled. “I’m not objecting.” He gently pulled her close. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m very good at it.” She nodded. “What kind of date did you have in mind?” Nat asked, curious. They’d never actually gone on one before.

“Dinner. Maybe a movie. All that.” He shrugged. "Maybe some ice cream?" 

“I like ice cream.” She smiled. "Let me go change and we can go."

“Something tight.” He smacked her ass. "Show my girl off." He winked, excited.

She smirked with a slight blush. “I have something in mind.” She kissed him softly. 

He grinned against her lips, pulling her closer. He tangled a hand in her hair, hoping this did a better job than his words did.

She made a noise and reciprocated those feelings just as intensely. As scared as she was, it felt right.

Dean pulled away, looking at her almost lovingly. “Can’t wait for this.” 

* * *

Cas watched Steve as he worked on some reports, staring at his features. He found him very easy on the eye, noting how his jaw ticked randomly, but was not registered by Steve. His hair would change different colors of golden depending on the light, and Cas liked to notice when that happened every chance he could. He was fascinated, but could not pinpoint  _ why _ .

“Cas?” Steve asked, the angel not noticing he was talking to him. “Hey, Cas?” He said a tad louder.

“Yes, Steve?” Cas blinked and met his eyes. “Can I help you with something?” He said hopeful. 

“No I was wondering if I could help you with something since you were looking my way.” Steve smiled. “Is everything okay?” He asked.

“Everything is great.” Cas beamed. “May I continue observing?” He asked. “You are quite wonderful to watch.”

Steve blushed up to the tip of his ears. “I-if you’d like.” He said shyly.

He moved to sit across from him better, cross-legged. “If I become annoying, please inform me.” Cas said gently. "I am aware I can be bothersome."

Steve smiled. “I doubt you’d ever bother me.” He assured him. “You’re very peaceful to be around.”

“That is kind of you.” He rested his cheek in his palm and leaned it on his leg as he began staring again. He let out a content sigh as Steve went back to what he was doing.

Steve couldn’t help but stay blushing the entire time now that he knew what Cas was doing. He eventually had to put his reports down to do for later. Sitting back, he let out a breath. “I wonder what everyone else is up to.” 

“Dean and his brother are out. As well as your friends.” Cas told him. “The only ones left are Y/N and Wade.” He noted. 

He nodded. “Do you want to do something?” He asked. “I’m not sure what you do for fun.” He smiled.

“Spend time with friends is the only fun I enjoy.” Cas nodded. "Is there anything you would enjoy?" 

Steve thought for a while. “Want to go out for dinner? I know you don’t eat but we can go out.” He motioned around him. “Maybe find one of those places that have an arcade in them?” He figured then it wouldn’t be him eating while poor Cas just sat there.”

“As long as I am in your company, I will go.” He nodded. “Though I must admit I’m not good in crowds.” He admitted. “I am always very out of place.”

Steve nodded. “I feel the same.” He thought for a moment. “If I think of a place will you know where it is?” He suggested. “I can look up some places. Maybe call Clint to see what he suggests.” He thought more to himself.

“I will have a general idea if I look into your mind. Though I have one question.” Cas spoke almost in a worried tone. 

“What’s that?” He asked, wondering if he’d said something wrong.

“You...are single?” Cas wasn’t sure if he was asking correctly. "I mean are you in a romantic and or sexual relationship?" He asked.

Steve looked surprised. “Yeah I’m currently single. No romantic or sexual relationships.” He cleared his throat. "Not for awhile…" He said, knowing that was putting it mildly. "Why do you ask?"

“Pure curiosity.” Cas glanced down. “Thank you for sharing.” He said genuinely. “May I ask another?” 

"Of course." Steve nodded. 

“Do you prefer women partners only? I’ve gathered as much.” He said shyly. "Or do you not mind male, as well?"

Steve bit his lip. “I um...don’t know.” He admitted. He shifted slightly. “I’m sorry.” He sighed.

“No need to apologize.” Cas assured him, getting off the bed. “Now where would you like to go to dinner?” He wiped his hands off on his pants, something he had seen the boys do many times when things were tense.

Steve felt the mood shift and swallowed. “I was thinking of a diner?” 

“I know of those.” Cas nodded and snapped him to the nearest diner, not following for a moment. He let out a breath. He needed to gather his feelings and thoughts quickly. 


End file.
